Reversed decisions
by bsbfan558
Summary: Vince hires a new gm right after Hell in the Cell.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry this is just something that I came up with after Monday's events happened. I think that something like this would be cool. I only own Natasha.

Reversed decision

John stared at Wade Barrett in the ring the day after "Hell in A Cell".

"Take this armband and put it on." Wade commanded. Just as John was putting it on, Vince McMahon and Stephanie McMahon walked out from backstage.

"I have an announcement to make concerning the general manager of raw. As of right now the gm is fired and I have already appointed a new general manager. Here she is Natasha Anderson."

"Thanks Vince. Thanks Steph. I know that the stipulations of last night's match was that John was to join Nexus if he lost, but from what I saw and heard he didn't loose. In fact Wade you lost because I'm reversing the ref's decision. As of right now Nexus is no more. You all are fired. Don't go running to Vince or Stephanie to overturn my decision because I've already cleared it with them." When she was done talking, she looked at the ring to see John smiling and laughing. Vince and Stephanie walked back to the office.

"Dad do you think that this is the end of Nexus?"

"I really don't know baby. I hope so because Nat is going to be on a rampage if they try to mess with her. They already hurt her dad."

"Well I don't think Randy or anyone else will let them hurt her."


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to mention this in the first chapter but John is married to Natasha. I don't own the song "Supergirl" Krystal Harris does.

Reversed decisions: chapter 2

Wade stalked through the locker room area of the arena to the General Manager's door. Kicking it open he noticed pictures of John and the girl on the walls. Trying to figure out how they knew each other, he looked through her desk. Not finding any clue he left to find her. After asking some of the other Raw superstars he discovered that she was in the cafeteria with Randy and John. Stalking in, he walked over to the table. Pounding his fist he got into her face.

"You just made a big fucking mistake bitch. You can't fire me and the rest of Nexus. You can't tell Cena that he isn't going to join us because he lost last night. Reverse you decisions right now or you won't have a job for much longer slut." Wade said getting into Natasha's face.

"Listen you bastard, I watched the match last night and you cheated. Nexus had outside interference and I will not take back what I did earlier. You either leave this arena with your cronies or I'll have you thrown out. You wanna make threats, well here's one for you, come near me again with your cussing and threatening and I'll have my cousins on you so fast that you won't know what hit you. Now get out of my building." Natasha said still sitting in her chair. John was watching his wife with pride. Natasha knowing that she had a segment coming up, headed to the gorilla. The fans started to cheer when they heard the first part of the music,

Sometimes I have Dreams

I picture myself flying

Above the clouds

High in the sky

Conquering the world

With my magic piano

never being scared

But then I realize

Chorus

I'm supergirl

And I'm here

To save the world

And I wanna know

Whose gonna save me?

I'm supergirl

And I'm here to

Save the world

And I wanna know

Why I feel so alone

Stepping into the ring her music shut off and she grabbed a mic from Justin.

"Thanks Justin for announcing me. How's everyone doing tonight?" waiting for the crowd to get quiet, she looked around. Her eyes falling on King and Michael Cole. Smirking she told Michael to get his ass in the ring.

"Michael I just wanted to have you in here when I make my announcement about the trade that I made tonight. Your going to Smackdown permanently. I've traded you for Matt Striker. Just so we're clear Michael, when the draft happens I have it blocked so you can't be drafted back to the show. Now onto the best announcement of the night, we'll have a twenty man battle royal to see who is facing Randy for the title at "Bragging Rights". Also Mike "Miz" Mizzan please get down here." As she waited for the Miz to get down to the ring, she looked into the crowd. Miz made his way to the ring and she looked at him.

"Mike you're not participating in the battle royal tonight and your not even participating in "Bragging Rights. Your going back to the training camp to recruit for Raw." she said to the U.S. Champion. After her announcements she started to get out of the ring when she was surrounded by the ex Nexus guys. John, Randy, and the whole locker room ran to the ring to protect her.


	3. Chapter 3

I only own Natasha Cena.

Reversed Decisions:3

As Nexus made their way to the ring, all of the roster stood their ground. Natasha was known to have a worse temper than Randy when mad and right now she was boiling.

"What in the hell do you think your still doing in the arena. I fired your asses and you still show your faces."

"We told you that you can't get rid of us that easy. We'll show up at every arena that you are until you give us our jobs back." Wade said as he side stepped Evan Bourne and John Morrison. Jo-Mo didn't like how he was stepping around him so he tripped Barrett on the steps of the ring. Vince McMahon decided to come out and put a stop to the stand-off of superstars that were in the ring and out side of it.

"Wade if you and your bastard friends don't leave right this minute I will call the local authorities and have you arrested for trespassing." Wade called off his cronies and they left the building without a fight right then. John and Natasha decided to head back to the locker room and gather their stuff and go to the hotel. Leaving the arena they got into their rental car and drove to the Hilton.

"How can I help you folks?" the desk clerk asked checking Natasha out.

"We have a reservation under John Cena." Natasha stated.

"Here we are. Your boss upgraded you to the honeymoon suite. It's located on the top floor room 1345. We hope that you enjoy your stay here." John grabbed the bags and Natasha took the hotel room key. Going to the elevator, they went to their room. Opening the door, John put the bags on the inside by the door. Grabbing Natasha's arm gently he picked her up carrying her across the thresh hold. Setting her on her feet, he walked over to their bags and brought them the rest of the way into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Reversed Decisions Chapter 4:

John watched as Natasha walked out of the bathroom in her purple Cena shirt that hit her mid thigh. Getting harder by watching her walk over to the bed, he jumped up and grabbed her by the arm and carried her the rest of the way. Kissing her gently on the lips he started to pull up her shirt. Breaking the kiss he threw the shirt on the floor. Kissing down her throat he moved to the valley between her breasts. Taking a hardened nipple into his mouth sucking.

"Omg John." Reaching down he took off his boxers and her panties throwing them on the ground. He kissed his way up to her lips and started to push his manhood into her hot core. Trusting in he filled her to the hilt. Natasha dug her nails into John's forearms and raised her hips to meet him thrust for thrust.

"Harder John. Take me for the ride baby boy."

"Man I love when you talk like that to me when I'm fucking you hard. You really wanna cum babe." Starting to hit hr sweet spot her walls started to tighten on his cock. Shouting out his name she came harder than she would normally come when they fucked. Continuing to thrust a few more times even harder John came with a shout.

…...

The next morning John and Natasha got up and took their morning shower together. Wanting to hurry because they had to go meet Randy and Sam before the left for Missouri.

"Babe have you seen my new hat?" John asked walking out of the bedroom to the sitting room.

"I thought that you put it in your suitcase last night before we left the arena. If you didn't then we can always ask Vince if we can go and see if you left it there."


End file.
